


A Night to forget, or not?

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memories, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Le parole di Vanessa gli avevano ricordato qualcosa che aveva cercato di dimenticare, che voleva dimenticare.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Invece la sua mente talvolta gli faceva quel brutto scherzo e lo riportava a quando si era recato dal misterioso signor Grey furioso con lui. Ethan non sapeva spiegarsi perché l’avesse baciato, e perché gli fosse piaciuto, era il corpo dell’altro … il corpo di Gray … sembrava quasi che lo chiamasse</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to forget, or not?

Le parole di Vanessa gli avevano ricordato qualcosa che aveva cercato di dimenticare, che voleva dimenticare.  
Invece la sua mente talvolta gli faceva quel brutto scherzo e lo riportava a quando si era recato dal misterioso signor Grey furioso con lui. Ethan non sapeva spiegarsi perché l’avesse baciato, e perché gli fosse piaciuto, era il corpo dell’altro … il corpo di Gray … sembrava quasi che lo chiamasse.

L’altro lo aveva guardato con calma e poi con lentezza lo aveva liberato dagli indumenti e lui non era riuscito a non guardare quel corpo delicato con desiderio, non era … uno di quelli ma avvertiva il desiderio di toccarlo, di sentirlo, voleva sentirlo contro di sé il prima possibile.

Era stato tutto così rapido e brutale che ancora non si capacitava come fosse finito sul pavimento con Dorian Gray che venerava ogni parte del suo corpo con la lingua, Ethan ricordava di non essere riuscito a trattenere i gemiti di piacere e come gli occhi dell’altro lo avevano fissato maliziosi e bramosi.

Non si erano parlati, lui aveva temuto che se avesse detto anche solo una parola tutto quello sarebbe finito e Gray … non conosceva le motivazioni dell’altro e non voleva conoscerle.

Aveva fatto male all’inizio quando l’altro aiutandosi con dell’olio lo aveva preparato, Ethan non si aspettava un dolore simile, era poco di un fastidio ma dopo qualche istante era stato seguito dal piacere, il piacere più intenso che avesse mai conosciuto, qualcosa che gli aveva fatto dimenticare definitivamente Brona e la sua missione, in quel momento contavano solo le dita di Dorian Gray che avevano toccato il suo punto più sensibile e lo aprivano sempre di più scatenandogli gemiti e ansiti.

Aveva cercato una seconda quelle labbra e le aveva trovate diverse … pericolose, seduttive ma corrotte e aveva amato quel sapore, per quella notte voleva corrompersi e niente era meglio che farsi fottere da Dorian Gray, sapeva che era la cosa sbagliata da fare al momento sbagliato e voleva farla.

Dorian Gray si era preso tutto il tempo del mondo per prepararlo e dopo sentirlo dentro di sé era stato quasi un sollievo aveva pensato Ethan con il corpo in fiamme, voleva di più, e voleva che fosse l’altro a darglielo. Il tempo di abituarsi a quell’intrusione e aveva mosso i fianchi per farglielo capire, e Gray aveva capito.

Le sue spinte erano lente, decise, e sembravano volerlo portare all’esasperazione Ethan desiderava solamente di venire ma Gray a quanto parere voleva godersi ogni singolo istante e dopo un po’ si era arreso a quel piacere così grande portando le mani sulle spalle dell’altro e ansimando parole senza senso.  
Gray poi aveva fatto scivolare la mani lentamente sul suo corpo, sfiorando appena i suoi capezzoli e passando a quella parte che non doveva essere nominata in una conversazione, sentire le mani dell’altro su di sé per Ethan era stato quasi uno stillicidio, non sapeva se spingersi verso quella mano che lo stava così abilmente torturando o verso quel sesso che lo stava portando sempre più velocemente verso l’appagamento più totale.

Era venuto mordendosi le labbra a sangue pur di non gemere il nome dell’altro e con un generoso fiotto che aveva deliziato l’altro, Ethan ricordava fin troppo bene la risata soddisfatta di Dorian Gray prima che l’altro aumentasse l’intensità degli affondi, aveva subito in silenzio quelle ultime pulsioni mentre il suo cervello stanco cercava di trattenere l’appagamento e poi lo aveva sentito, caldo e denso, mentre si riversava dentro di lui, rendendolo completo e soddisfatto.

Ethan Chandler avrebbe voluto dimenticare quella notte trascorsa con Dorian Gray ma ogni che ci provava la sua mente gli rimandava a quelle labbra sensuali e corrotte, quelle mani abili e delicate, a quel corpo quasi efebico e a quel sesso che lo aveva così magistralmente scopato. 


End file.
